Frente Nacional Democrático (Egelion)
2,412,500|Ideology = Conservative liberalism, monarchism|Political position = centre-right|Colour = Royal Blue|Seats1 Title = Parlamento|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Govenorships|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet ministers|Seats3 = |Website = http://frentenacdem.eg}}The National Democratic Front, in Egelian, Frente Nacional Democrático, is a political party in Egelion. It was founded by Maria Esperanza de Paoli, under the name "Frente Socioliberal" (Socioliberal Front), in August 4057 during the presidency of Leonardo Hernandes. History During his 'First Period', they did not win any presidential election, being his greatest triumph in Amateria, with Camila Nucci, a follower of the neoliberal principles and future candidate for the parliament in the Elections of 4079, where she obtained little more than 8% of the votes. Faced with this, a crowd led by Carlos Tarsca, took power of the Party, until his death in 4085. After his death, the party would disappear ending the 'First Period'. In 4144, Ivan Guidi, a historian, and grandson of Maria Esperanza de Paoli, refounded the party under the name Coalición Democrática. Thus began the 'Second Period'. In the Presidential Elections of 4146, Ivan Guidi was presented as a candidate for President, winning in Second Round, by more than 60% of the votes. For 28 years, the Coalición Democrática ruled uninterruptedly. In December of 4181, Enrique Cavallo, a well-known militant of the Juventud Paolista and former delegate of the Congreso Federal de Egelion was elected President of the Coalición Democrática. His first measures were the change of name to Partido Democrático and the appointment of Marcos Espinoza as Party Leader in the Parlamento. After the heavy defeat in the 4183 General Elections, Enrique Cavallo resigned as President of the Party and called for elections in the Council. The Nationalist and Conservative faction won a majority and elected Alejo Sarka as new President. Hèctor Lengyel was chosen as Leader in Parliament as Sarka recommended. The announcement of the created a heavy opposition which concluded with the dissolution of the Party and the end of the Second Period. During the summer of 4325, a group of nationalists created a National Unity Movement (Movimiento de la Unidad Nacional, in Egelian), based on the ideology of Hèctor Lengyel, the candidate of the Democratic Party in the 4187 General Election. And in March 4326 they gained legal recognition as the successor of the Democratic Party, with Enrique de Moral as its leader, a Dulkinean right-wing populist. Enrique de Moral won the 4327 General Election, but the party was divided because it needed to form a Coalition with moderate parties, De Moral resigned to the Party's leadership, and Victoria Campos, a center-right legislator from the moderate wing of the Party, who later won the 4328 General Election. During the Campos-Landolfi government, the party made a shift to conservative liberalism, positioning the party in the center-right of the political spectrum. The Popular Front lost influence inside of the party, and many members moved to the Partido Nacionalista. During the Party Elections, in November 4331, Campos announced her retirement as head of the Party, Lucía Ambrosi, Governor of Edergira since 4327, won this election and declared the unity of the party under a single faction, based on the ideology that the previous government established. Until she won the 4340 General Election, she had been involved in the appointment of cabinet ministers, making her one of the most influential women in Egelion at the time. Her triumph in the 4340 Election wasn't a huge surprise, as her popularity in the middle class raised over the years, mainly in Yadráz, where its governor was Maximiliano Leoni, prominent figure of the Party, former Minister of Internal Affairs and suspected next Prime Minister. Her cabinet was formed by members of the FND who were known for their defeat in regional elections. Shortly after the 4340 Election, the party was dissolved. The 4353 Election marked in Egelion the end of 30 years of right-wing parties, Paula Cardoso, who was President of the Party and Governor-elect of Yadráz before the dissolution of the FND, gained popularity after her critics of the Encuadramiento Legionario, she then reached Pío Garza, former congressman, and formed the Movimiento Democrático, who became later the base of the Frente Nacional Democrático. The 4359 Elections were won by the FND. In 4361, Paula Cardoso announced that the party wouldn't participate in Presidential Elections. In 4364, Antonio Salomón announced an alliance with the Thallerist Party, which was supporting the establishment of a Monarchy. Current leadership Factions Electoral history Regional governments Amateria Edergira Yadráz Dulkinea Caille Congreso Federal de Egelion Between 4166 and 4174, Egelion was a de facto one-party state, the president Mariano Nakarasato established a Federal Congress of Egelion, which occupied the position of Governor in the Estados Rojos. It was composed of elected governors of each region, a representative of the Head of State and 3 legislators elected by the Parliament. Category:Political parties in Egelion